Large cart
A fairly large two wheel cart designed to be dragged by an animal. A large cart is vehicle for hauling goods and people. It holds more than a Small cart and less than a Wagon. It has the largest character transport capacity of one commander and up to 3 more passengers. Creation *The last wood type added determines the cart's wood type. *Minimum skill needed to craft a large cart depends on plank ql and carpentry skill. In general a better ql plank or more skill will unlock creation sooner. It does not have a hard cap for minimum skill needed to create. Total base materials * 7 Shaft * 22 Plank * 4 Small nails * 1 Yoke Locking and Permission management Locking a cart with a small or large padlock with enable permission management. Without one none of it applies. The owner of a cart always has usage permissions for everything. * Driver permission controls who can embark as commander and hitching rights. * Mount permission controls who can embark as passenger. * Access inventory hold permission controls who can "open" the cart and interact with its contents. * Manage these setting permission controls who can change permissions. Note, the owner can never be denied permission to anything. * Transfer ownership textbox is only available to the owner. Even with an unlocked cart this field is still only available to the owner. Anyone can add a lock a cart regardless what permissions the cart has. "Attaching locks" is a permission setting for deeds and its possible a deed may block the action. Anyone with the key has access to all permissions even if the permission setting suggests otherwise and can remove the lock. Loading A commander or passenger of the cart can Load certain large and heavy objects like a Bed or Large chest. Draft animals Animals can not drag a cart over tiles where the sum of any two adjacent Tile borders exceeds 39. Speed The commander's stamina is drained during movement. This has no effect on the cart's, even if the driver has none left, speed or otherwise. The cargo's weight has no effect on speed. The speed which animals drag at is affected by the number and type of animals, traits and statuses those animals have and any speed boosting gear the animals may have equipped. For example, the slowest speed would be using a single Bull with hurting status and the traits: It has malformed hind legs, The legs are of different length. Furthermore, the fastest speed would be using two Hell horses equipped with the best speed boost gear ( Horse shoes and Saddle) and having the five speed boost traits: fleeter, strong body, lightning movement, carry more, and strong legs. Hitching * Only those with "Driver" permission can hitch and unhitch animals. * To hitch animal(s) to this cart it must be at least 10 quality. * The hitching process consists of actively leading at least one animal, right clicking the cart to open its context menu and choosing "Hitch". * To unhitch a single animal, embark as commander, right click the animal to open its context menu and choose "Unhitch". * To unhitch all animals, right click the cart to open its context menu and choose "Unhitch". * F2P can hitch but not embark as commander. * Animals stay hitched through a server restart. Category:Fine carpentry items Category:Carts Category:Wood items Category:Alphanumeric/C